


Candy Store

by ii_liike_bee2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: The Schuyler Sisters arrive at a new school, and immediately take the spotlight. They also manage to find themselves a cute guy to take home for the summer holidays.





	1. The Schuyler Sisters Arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedmegravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedmegravel/gifts).



It was an early school morning, and everyone was in the common room earlier than usual. Alexander Hamilton, the honorary student, sat at a table in a corner, listening to the morning buzz. “Mornin’ Alex! What a surprise to see you up this early!” cheered Hercules, one of Alex’s good friends. “Where’s Johnny boy?” he asked, sitting next to Alex and giving him a cup of coffee. Alex gave his thanks and took a sip from the plastic cup. “John is still upstairs in the dorm, sleeping like a baby” Alex said simply, cradling the warmth of the coffee. It was still frosty in the mornings, despite it getting closer and closer to summer.

 

Three people joined the pair at the table; Aaron, Gilbert and John. “Ah, the Revolutionary Set is whole again!” Gilbert cheered, putting an arm around Hercules and Aaron. The other boys had known each other since they were children, and had named themselves “the Revolutionary Set.” Alex had joined the group on his second day of school, since he was sharing a dorm with John.

 

“Ah, there’s nothing like summer in the city!” Aaron smiled. “Dude, it’s still freezing outside. Thankfully, we don’t have to go outside today. It’s supposed to be really cold...” John noted, clutching onto his jacket. Alex nodded in agreement. “Whatever. But did you hear? Rumour has it we got some new ladies joining the school~” Aaron claimed, smirking. “Aaron Burr, the true ladies man! All the women swoon when he enters the room! If only he could actually land a date...” Alex commented, sending a wink to Aaron, who rolled his eyes in return.

 

Suddenly, the door to the commons room opened, and three girls stood in the doorway. Everyone paused to look at the new students, who looked directly back with strong confidence and bright smiles. “Sister, what an audience!” exclaimed a girl in a blue dress. “Sister, there’s so many...” whispered a girl in a yellow dress. In the middle of the two was a girl in a pink jacket with matching heels, clutching onto her handbag. Taking off her sunglasses and scanning the crowd, she took her sisters by the hand and led them upstairs to the dorm rooms. By then, everyone resumed what they were doing.

 

Alex swore he saw the pink one wink at him as she went up the steps.

 

“Didn’t someone say they were sisters...?” John whispered, watching the girls leave the room. Gilbert nodded slowly. “Oui. Beautiful sisters, at that~!” The five boys laughed. “Ah, the Schuyler sisters. Apparently their dad is really rich. And apparently, they only date rich men!” All five boys turned their heads to the other side of the room, where a small group sat atop of a table. Thomas Jefferson, in all his bitchy glory, looked directly at Alexander with a condescending smirk. “But then again, what would I know? It’s not like we’re family friends or anything...” Thomas’ friend laughed, fuelling the cocky teen’s already huge ego.

 

Gilbert lowered his head. Thomas and Gilbert were cousins, and were actually quite good friends. The only problem was, Gilbert was best friends with Thomas’ greatest rival, Alexander Hamilton. Gilbert muttered an apology, before grabbing his things and sulking over to his cousin’s side. Maria, Thomas’ childhood friend, gave the cousins a peck on the cheek each before sticking her tongue out at the boys on the other side of the room.

 

Thomas had a small group of followers. James Madison, a sickly boy who almost never left Thomas’ side, and Maria Reynolds, a huge diva who was great at debating, and used these skills to her advantage more often than not. Gilbert often hanged out with them, mainly so his cousin wouldn’t throw a temper tantrum.

 

“I wonder who will be the first to take the hand of a sister~?” Thomas shrugged, before slinking off to his dorm room with his friends and cousin right in tow.


	2. And Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy meets a new friend.

“This room is so tiny...” Peggy exclaimed, rushing to put her bags on the top bunk. “Yes, well, they did have to put three beds in here,” Angelica noted, putting her handbag and suitcase on the single bed in the corner. Eliza just sighed happily and set her bags on the bottom bunk. “I’m just glad there’s enough wardrobe space!” Eliza giggled, Peggy snorting at her remark. 

There was a knock on the door, and Eliza went to open it. “Oh. Hey Beth,” said Maria, staring Eliza right in the eye with her usual resting bitch face. “Please don’t call me that,” Eliza responded, stepping aside for the small squad to enter the room. Maria, Eliza and Peggy immediately started gossiping. “So, you know that one kid that was on the news last year for escaping a hurricane or something like that?” Maria asked, checking her red painted nails. The two sisters nodded. “What about him?” “Alexander douchebag. He attends our school Just thought you should know. He’s an asshole, by the way. Talk to him and I’ll have to disown you.” 

Gilbert sat on Eliza’s bed, listening to the conversations. Thomas was already flirting with both James and Angelica. Eventually, Maria and Eliza’s conversation got so confusing that poor Peggy had to sit down. “Bleh, they never make any sense anymore!” Peggy whined, flopping backwards onto Eliza’s bed. “I understand. My English is not very good,” Gilbert said, smiling gently. Peggy sat up and shuffled closer to Gilbert. “Are you Thomas’ cousin?! It’s so nice to meet you!” she exclaimed, holding her hand out for the other teen to shake. Gilbert blinked, nervously shaking the girl’s hand. 

“I’m Margaret, but everyone calls me Peggy!” Peggy beamed, a strand of hair falling on her face. She giggled, and Gilbert smiled with confidence. “Bonjour, je m’appelle Gilbert,” he winked, watching as Peggy’s face lit up. “Oh, hey! I learn French!” Peggy cheered. The two started talking in French, asking each other questions and telling stories in the language. “You’re a really good friend, Gilbert. Thanks,” Peggy said, leaning forward and kissing him on the nose. Gilbert blushed, and Peggy giggled.

“Aw, Laffy-Taffy finally got himself a girlfriend~” Maria cooed, earning a laugh from Angelica and Thomas. “I knew they would be a good match” Angelica smiled, walking over to her baby sister and squishing her cheeks. Peggy stuck her tongue out as her cheeks were pressed together, laughing and rubbing her red cheeks. “You know, class starts soon. We really should be getting our books,” James said, making his was towards the door. “I agree. Let’s go! We’re getting shown around at lunch, right?” Eliza asked, turning to her big sister. Angelica looked at the group and nodded, looping arms with her sisters and pulling them out the door, Thomas and his gang right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Thomas are family friends of the Schuyler sisters, and Thomas introduced Angelica to James a few years ago. This is just to clear things up for you all.


End file.
